


Pros and cons

by NovaNara



Series: Let's write Sherlock (mostly too late) [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Challenge Response, For Science!, Gen, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does John stay with Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and cons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing

People wonder why John puts up with Sherlock Holmes on a daily basis. It's not an easy life. Hell, sometimes _John_ why he puts up with Sherlock, and storms away from 221B.

Then he reminds himself of the many perks living with Sherlock offers. Adventures, for one. The ridiculously low rent and Mrs. Hudson's mothering. Witnessing Sherlock's deductions, which are an absolute sight. Christ, but the man is brilliant. At least as much as he's unbearable sometimes.

Once he' s worked off steam, John starts to remember that not only there are advantages to staying by Sherlock's side. Even the actions of his friend that are highly annoying end up having positive features.

3AM concertos? More often than not they draw him from uneasy sleep, and when he dozes back with violin for lullaby, his dreams are usually beautiful.

Having his best jumper used in an experiment on the rate at which a number of acids go through different fabrics? (“For science, John!” Sherlock declared hotly. As if John's protests were ridiculous.) At least his friend bought him a new one later, and when Jeanette saw him wearing it, she remarked that John looked good enough to eat. Fine, John has to admit it, Sherlock is the one who got better taste in clothes.

Needless to say, John always comes back.


End file.
